


sunlight spectrum

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when a frisky moment in bed that Kuroo finally had you on board is interrupted by no other than Kuroo's own stomach growl. now's your chance to finally get some food in your belly...or so you thought.





	sunlight spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> hello ao3! after only reading fics on this platform i finally made myself stop being lazy and upload my fics here from deviantart - so if you do actually recognise these (which i doubt tbh HAHA) don't panic, they're my stories HAHA
> 
> otherwise, enjoy the fic ;)
> 
> kuroo tetsurou (c) Furudate Haruichi

Vibrant rays of sunlight seep through the cracks of the window curtain, uncovering two sleeping figures. Both trapped in the confines of sheets and legs, neither planned on getting up soon.

 

Arms wrapped around your waist and nose buried in your chest, Kuroo inhales your unique smell that he's learnt to love over the years of marriage. He glances up at the sight of your sleeping figure and smiles. Your heavenly visage under the soft morning sun never failed to make Kuroo feel like the luckiest man alive.

 

He continues to admire you as he hears your quiet exhales of air as you continue to sleep peacefully. Warm hands creep under your shirt, palms reaching up to rest on the smooth skin of your back. Your body starts to stir as you awake from your slumber, rubbing your eyes that adjust to the sunlight that creeps through.

 

"Morning, honey."

 

Pink dusts your cheeks at the endearing nickname as you smile lightly, "Morning, Tetsu."

 

Low chuckles escape Kuroo's mouth at your flushed cheeks, but die down as your hands lightly massage his surprisingly soft mop of hair. He lets out a hum of approval and further snuggles into your chest. Legs tangle against yours, creating a confined trap that brings your body closer to his as you giggle at his actions.

 

"You know we can't stay in bed forever, Tetsu."

 

"[Name], relax. We've got the whole day to ourselves," Kuroo releases your form to only rise and hover over your figure, face closing in towards your own and whispers in a low voice, "and we could probably spend it in bed too."

 

Your face bursts with embarrassment at his statement as you attempt to shove his face away from yours, only to find his strong hand grip your wrists beside your head.

 

You've never wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face more than ever.

 

His eyes dance around your face, absorbing each mesmerizing detail, from your eyes that lightened from the sun's rays to your hair that falls perfectly around your face. Kuroo's eyes peek down to your soft lips, before he dives down to capture them in a gentle lip lock. As he releases your wrists they fly to wrap around his bare shoulders tangling into his dark hair, while his hand travels down towards your waist, supporting himself with the other. Trying to deepen the kiss, his hand ascends your body to cup the side of your face, tongues clashing against one another as you let a moan of pleasure. Legs wrapped around his waist as your clothed heat pressed up against his, causing a groan to escape his mouth.

 

His lips travel down to press kisses along your jawline, slowly reaching up to your ear and playfully blowing into it. You let out a gasp as he starts to kiss the small space under your ear, peppering kisses towards the column of your throat while his hands roam across the wide expanse of your body. Hands reach down towards his strong back, fingertips creating small crescents in his back as he lightly sucked and bit on your skin. Small mewls of pleasure escaped your lips as the sounds spurred on his heated haze.

 

He pulls back from your neck hovering above you, watching you pant while you recover. He admires the pink that is spread across your cheeks, your swollen lips from the previous heated lip lock. Kuroo lowers his head for his lips to just brush against yours--

 

A loud growl erupted from his stomach, causing both of you to pause before you burst into giggles.

 

Kuroo groans in embarrassment while he nuzzles his head into your shoulder, while you pat his head with sympathy.

 

"Let's get some breakfast, yeah?" You suggest.

 

Kuroo lets out a noise which you take as a "yes", rolling onto his back and watched you rise from the bed as you stretched your body. You guess a hungry stomach wasn't the best cockblock, and he'll never hear the end of this from you.

 

You walk towards the door and glance back at your lazy husband, only to find him knocked out cold. You sigh and continue to head towards the kitchen, preparing your husband's one and only source of energy, grilled mackerel pike. Sizzling sounds had piqued Kuroo's interest, though the smell that hit his nose automatically processed what his darling wife had whipped up.

 

Kuroo descended the steps with a sleepy haze as he blindly walked to the kitchen, only to find you and literally glomp over your figure. You winced at the sudden weight on your back as you stabilise your body. You look back only to glare at Kuroo, only to find the sleepy yet shit eating grin take over his features.

 

"I could've ruined your breakfast."

 

"But my breakfast is right infront me."

 

You gape at his crude words, blushing madly as you stubbornly turn your head, returning to cook, Kuroo chuckling at your actions. He wraps his arms around your waist, effectively switching off the counter-top doing so, gently turning you around.

 

"Tetsu, what--"

 

He cuts you off as he lifts your lips to his, pulling your body towards his own radiant warmth. His sudden kiss had you startled, though you eventually close your eyes and savour the kiss. You both part, basking in the timeless moment, with Kuroo resting his forehead against yours as his fingers brush against the skin of your cheeks.

 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you looked?"

 

You giggle slightly, "I haven't heard it enough from you."

 

"Well, you certainly look beautiful today."

 

"Thanks, hubby. You look quite dashing yourself, so to speak."

 

You refer to his underwear clad physique, placing your hands on his chest and slowly dragging your fingertips down to his stomach. His stomach tenses against your touch, teasing him as you hook your finger between the band of his underwear, lightly pulling it back for it to snap back against his stomach.

 

He forms a slight smirk, "Oh, really now?"

 

"Really."

 

Kuroo's eyes shine with mischief as he grabs the backs of your knees as you squeal, wrapping your arms around his shoulders for support. "Tetsu, you haven't even had breakfast yet!"

 

"That's alright, we've just got some unfinished business to attend to."


End file.
